


Seijoh No!

by KittensAndTea



Series: Haikyuu!! Groupchat fics (that I will update once in a green moon) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Another another generic chat fic, Crack I guess, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Probably ooc, This is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndTea/pseuds/KittensAndTea
Summary: Spaceboi: i just wanted to make a nice chat where we could talk anytime and have fun but im hinestly feeling so attacked rnwot: hinestlyin tarnation: sameSpaceboi: i h8 u both





	Seijoh No!

**[ Spaceboi added Iwaizumi, wot, Yahabae, in tarnation, Kyoutani, Watachi, Kin-die-ichi, a corpse, to Seijoh no ]** _12:52am Sat_

 

Spaceboi: welcom

  
Iwaizumi: It's 1 am

  
wot: welcom

  
Spaceboi: ur up arent u iwa-chan?

  
Iwaizumi: I'm doing an assignment what are you doing?

  
Spaceboi: not sleeping

  
Spaceboi: binging the alien movies

  
Iwaizumi: Of course

  
a corpse: Oikawa-san made a chat to get insulted by Iwaizumi-san at half past 1 am

 

 **[ in tarnation pinned a corpse's message 'Oikawa-san made a chat to get insulted by Iwaizumi-san at half past 1 am' ]** _1:34am Sun_

 

Spaceboi: i feel like u all live to gang up on me

  
Spaceboi: i just wanted to make a nice chat where we could talk anytime and have fun but im hinestly feeling so attacked rn

  
wot: hinestly

  
in tarnation: same

  
Spaceboi: i h8 u both

  
Kin-die-ichi: now u kno how everyone u talk to feels

  
Spaceboi: MY CUTE KOUHAI TURNIP KUN HOW COULD U

  
Spaceboi: I AM BETRAYED

  
a corpse: wow a new low

  
Kyoutani: why are you all still awake

  
Kyoutani: are you all dumb

  
Spaceboi: i say again

  
Spaceboi: ur up arent u kyouken-chan

  
Kyoutani: yes I have notifications on and am unfortunately a light sleeper you fuckin woke me up

  
Spaceboi: why do u have notifs on wtf,,? i would b constantly bothered if i did

  
Kyoutani: I have no friends and u have too many go tf to sleep

  
Watachi: that's not tru kyou

  
Kyoutani: I have 1 friend

  
Watachi: :/

  
Kyoutani: speaking of Yahaba

  
Kyoutani: here comes the bull

  
Yahabae: I STG IF ANY OF YOU SEND ONE THING MORE I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE

  
Yahabae: IN CASE YOUD FORGOTTEN WE HAVE PRACTICE TOMORROW

  
Yahabae: AND I HAVE WORK

  
Yahabae: SHUT THE FUCK UP

  
Yahabae: <3 Ken ur excluded

  
Yahabae: & Shinji I guess

  
Kyoutani: mm <3

  
Kyoutani: gn guys

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a fic in which everyone hangs up on Oikawa and I try to remember how to write them properly thanks for reading.


End file.
